Alexander
Alexander was a hunter from the 1100s who was engaged to Rebekah. Eventually, he daggered her and her family. However, Klaus ultimately killed him and his brothers. He briefly returned as a ghost in hopes of finally fulfilling his mission. Alexander was the leader and a member of The Five. History History 1110 -1114 In 1110 A.D, in Italy, Alexander became a member of the Brotherhood of the Five, an order tasked with a mission to eradicate vampires and cure and kill Silas. A witch gave them tattoos with a map to where Silas was entombed and enchanted swords to help them with their mission. Four years later, Alexander was holding vampire executions in public to rally more people to the cause. He met the Originals and began a relationship with Rebekah. He told them about his cause and claimed to have a weapon which no vampire can survive. At some point, he discovered they are vampires and threw a party at his house with the other members of his brotherhood. He seduced and daggered Rebekah whilst the rest of the Five daggered Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn. However, Klaus was unaffected by the dagger and killed all of the the Five. Rebekah then buried Alexander's body and sword at the church where they had planned to marry. Season Four After the veil was dropped by Bonnie, Rebekah and Matt saw Alexander in the town square. Matt asked who he was, so Rebekah told him that he's her ex-boyfriend. Rebekah wondered if the veil was almost up so that Alexander will disappear, but he when he started to walk toward them, they realized they weren't going away. They tried to run but were confronted by Connor and Vaughn. Alexander later held Matt hostage by standing him on one of Connor's exploding devices while forcing Rebekah to watch. He was impressed by the evolution of weapons and told Rebekah about his plans to destroy Silas with the cure. Rebekah tried to distract Matt by offering to take him around the world, including to the church in Italy where she had planned to marry Alexander. He played along until she brought up his place in hell. He threw a knife at Matt. Rebekah caught it and managed to steady Matt. She then kissed him to distract him while she quickly took his place on top of the bomb. She ordered him to run, which he did. Alexander asked her what she's doing and she replied, "I finally chose one of the good ones." Rebekah then vamp-sped away, which triggered the explosion, taking out Alexander in the process. Personality Alexander had a romantic relationship with Rebekah, which caused her moments of weakness to this day. He displayed a very brave and determined personality as a hunter. It was clear that Rebekah truly loved Alexander, but his love for her was made uncertain after he decides to dagger her. He was extremely dedicated in his cause to destroy all vampires, hosting public vampire executions to demonstrate the threat they posed to humanity, along with their vulnerabilities. He would tie the vampires to posts and stake them as well as expose some to sunlight, setting them ablaze. Despite his public killings, Alexander showed no remorse for his victims. Alexander appears to be unforgiving and stubborn for example, when Alexander encountered Rebekah as a ghost, he didn't seem to forgive her for being a vampire. Physical Appearance Alexander has been described as'' “rugged, handsome and charismatic''”. He has a toned, athletic, and very muscular body with attractive features. He is tall (6'2") and has tanned skin, long straight brown hair, and hazel eyes. His body was tattooed with the Hunter's Mark, which in that generation of The Five was already complete and visible to all. Alexander wore fine garments and capes, displaying his place as a nobleman in 12th century society. Relationships *Rebekah and Alexander (Enemies/Ex-Fiancée, Betrayed) Powers and Abilities *'Hunter's Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters,. This mark, revealed by Rebekah, is a map of where the cure to vampirism lies. In the first generation of the Five, the mark was visible to all. In the second generation, only a potential hunter could see the symbol. In the episode The Five, Connor revealed to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire/hybrid, the mark/tattoo expands; this was later demonstrated in the episode. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter who is member of The Five is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that are meant to drive the vampire in question to kill himself/herself. The only way the curse can be undone is if the potential that was awakened by the death of the hunter in question kills a vampiric creature (whether a vampire or a hybrid). *'Enhanced Strength' - A vampire hunter of the Brotherhood of the Five has superior strength to that of a human, but not the same level as a vampire. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - A member of The Five has enhanced reflexes that gives them great agility, enough to take vampires by surprise, though not fast enough to contend with The Originals. *'Compulsion Resistant' - Members of the Brotherhood of the Five can not be effected by vampire compulsion, nor are they affected by the psychic abilities that Silas possessed when he was an immortal. *'Enhanced Speed - '''Connor Jordan displayed enhanced speed and relaxes, at one point saying; 'I'm faster than the normal hunter.' As a member of The Five, it is assumed that Jeremy too gained these abilities. This is demonstrated in ''O Come, All Ye Faithful when he moves very quickly to try and stake Elena. Weapons White Oak Ash Dagger *Forged by witches as a means of providing a weapon capable of subduing an Original Vampire. When dipped in the ash of the White Oak Tree dating from the genesis of the vampire race and placed in their heart, the dagger will neutralize any Original vampire. The Sword of Alexander *The original five received swords from the dying witch bearing their symbol. *Together with the hunter's tattoo, the sword is the key to the map for the cure for Vampirism. *Rebekah buried Alexander's sword with his body, in the church they had chosen for their wedding. It is possible that church was Chiesa della Martorana, in Italy. *Klaus excavated and found the sword in the episode, The Killer. Weaknesses *'Hunter Instinct '- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely subconscious, and forces a hunter to try to kill a vampire even if the he or she does not want to. *'Mortality' - Despite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways. Appearances Season 4 *''The Five'' (Flashback) * The Walking Dead (Corporeal Ghost) * Graduation (Corporeal Ghost) Name Alexander is a common and ancient name derived from the Greek "Αλεξανδρος ''" (Aléxandros) meaning "''defending men" or "protector of men", a compound of the verb "ἀλέξω" (alexō), "to ward off, to avert, to defend" and the noun "ἀνδρός" (andros), genitive of "ἀνήρ" (anēr), "man". The most famous bearer of this name is, of course, Alexander the Great of Macedonia. The feminine form of Alexander is Alexandra. Trivia *In the series, Alexander is the third mighty hunter who has interactions with Rebekah. **Mikael - After waking up, he has a conversation with Rebekah about Esther's death, Klaus and their family. **Alaric Saltzman - She meets him although he is supposed to be dead, but Alaric is limited to attacking her with the White Oak stake. *The marking on the guard of Alexander's sword is the same as the tattoo on Connor Jordan's arm. The sword is the key to deciphering the map for the ultimate weapon against vampires. But as we learned later, it was not the symbol that was necessary for the translation, but the device that was hidden in the hilt. *Alexander claimed he loved Rebekah and that he wanted to take her with him and they even planned to get married. *When The Five daggered the Originals, Niklaus killed them all, including his sister's beloved Alexander. Klaus was haunted by the hunters to the point of trying to commit suicide - however, unlike most vampires, there is only one way to kill an Original, which at the time, Klaus had no idea still existed, so he was instead simply tormented by hallucinations for 52 years until the next potential activated himself. *Alexander was buried along with his sword by Rebekah in the church that they picked for their marriage in Italy. *Klaus managed to find the Sword in episode The Killer. *Alexander looks suspiciously like the character Groosalugg from Angel TV Series. *Alexander and Jonathan Gilbert shared many similarities because they both were vampire hunters, both had special weapons to destroy vampires and both despised vampires to the point it caused them to betray their own lovers. For Alexander it was Rebekah, and for Johnathan it was Pearl. *Alexander is the reason why Rebekah has her moments of weakness to this day. *How Alexander found out that Rebekah was an Original is unknown. *Alexander would execute vampires as a display to the public. *He comes back in The Walking Dead and Graduation as a ghost. *He knew about the existence of werewolves. *In the books, Alexander is one of the Old Ones, but nothing is known of the ancient vampire, except his name. It isn't known if Alexander (the Old One) is based off Alexander, from the series. *Since the collapse of The Other Side, it is most likely he found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Gallery 404 - 31.jpg|Alexander exposes vampires Tumblr mcx2mk9xYM1qamq87o1 500.png|Alexander and Rebekah 404 - 45.jpg|Alexander vlcsnap-00058.jpg|Alexander betrays Rebekah Alexander 4x04 (2).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (9).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (5).JPG Alexander 4x04 (1).JPG Alexander (1).png Alexander (2).png Alexander (3).png Alexander (4).png Alexander (5).png Alexander (6).png Alexander (7).png The Originals - ALEXANDER.jpg Alexander (4).png Alexander (1).png Alexander-Member.png Notes See also Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Characters